Intelligent Avenger
by ArtNemoun
Summary: Artan wakes up on a S. H. I. E. L. D. helicarrier. How did she get there and what is her purpose? How will her intelligence help the team?


**Intelligent Avenger**

**ArtNemoun. I'm sorry for the dropout on Wizard Demigod. I lost motivation in that story, but it may have some installments here and there. I do not own the Avengers or any of its characters.**

(Artan's P. O. V.)

Hi. My name is Artan. This is how I met the Avengers.

I'm not quite sure how it happened myself, but this is how I think it did.

I was outside. I was in the park with a stray cat I had been trying to befriend. I had named her Owen.

Arrival

"Meow." She said.

"Meow." I imitated. I was trying to perfect the meow. Owen would let me get only within a foot of her. Suddenly she darted away. What spooked her? I looked around. Maybe it was of the storm clouds that were rolling in. I lay down on the grass. The dark clouds were all around. I decided to lie there a while longer before it started raining. The raindrops started to hit my face. I stood up. All I remember after that is a feeling of being stretched like a rubber band and passing out.

(Tony Stark's P. O. V.)

All of us Avengers were sitting down at a conference table on the helicarrier. We were waiting for Fury to come in. We were here for some important meeting Fury asked us to come to about the recent Thor thing. Fury came in and sat down. Just when he was about to start talking, a human figure appeared on the floor next to the conference table with a thud. Everyone got into defensive positions. She appeared to be a girl, about 13 years old.

I broke the silence. "Is she alive?" I asked.

Clint nudged her with his bow. She didn't move. Then Natasha turned her over and took her pulse.

"She's alive. Unconscious though." Natasha said.

"I need medics in conference room 12A immediately." Fury said into his earpiece.

A minute later the medics arrived to take her to the medical bay of the helicarrier.

"What was that?" Steve asked.

"As of right now, we do not know." Fury said. "Right now we will try to find this girl's identity and how she got here. I want all of you to stay of the helicarrier. Except for Agents Barton and Romanoff. I want you two to go to your mission."

Fury whisked out of the room.

"Well. Lets find out who this girl is." I said. "Lets pay her a visit."

(Steve's P. O. V.)

We all started walking towards the medical wing. How did this girl get here? I wondered.

We walked into the room she was in.

"She's beginning to gain consciousness. If you don't mind we would like for you all to leave the room. We don't want to make this any more stressful than it has to be for her." The doctor said as she shooed us out.

"Well then." Tony said. "I guess we'll have to wait."

(Artan's P. O. V.)

I opened my eyes. What happened? I groaned. Where was I? I started to sit up. Ouch. I felt like I had bruised every part of my body. I looked around. Was I in the hospital?

A doctor walked towards me. "Hello I am Dr. Daker. Would you mind telling me your name and your age please?

"My name is Artan Morpheus Galaxy. I'm 12 years old." I said.

"That's quite a name you have there." Dr. Daker said, jotting what I had told her down on her clipboard.

"Yep. That's what happens when happen to be dropped off at the orphanage who is run by someone who is obsessed with mythology and space names you." I said grinning.

Dr. Daker smiled. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"I feel like I fell out of a tree then rolled down a hill." I said.

Do you think you are able to walk?" She asked.

"I think so." I said. I tried to stand up next to the hospital bed. I collapsed. "Seems not." I said.

Dr. Daker helped me up and I sat on the edge of the hospital bed. "There are some people who want to talk to you. I'll bring them in soon." She said. Then she left the room.

I started wondering who was going to come in and talk to me. I didn't have any family. It was probably someone asking what happened at the park.

(Tony's P. O. V.)

"What's her name again?" I asked.

"Artan Morpheus Galaxy." Bruce said spelling it out.

I typed it into S. H. E. I. L. D.'s database. "Huh. That's funny. There is no Artan Morpheus Galaxy. According to S. H. E. I. L. D., she doesn't exist."

"Let's visit her. We can ask her where she comes from." Steve said. Clint and Natasha had already left for some top-secret S. H. E. I. L. D. thing.

(Artan's P. O. V.)

I started wondering if anyone was going to come. Sure enough, I heard the door open. I looked towards it and was both shocked and confused. The Avengers. They didn't really exist though, did they? That was only in movies, but they were there. Maybe they were only people who really liked them, dressed up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We're the Avengers. Well, four of them." The one who looked like Tony Stark said.

"You can't be real. That's only in movies." I said.

"What are you talking about? We're real." The one that looked like Bruce Banner said.

"Can you tell us what happened to you?" The one that looked like Steve Rogers asked. I nodded.

"I was at the park and it started raining. I stood up, and then I blacked out. Then I woke up here." I said.

"Did anything unusual happen before that?" The one that looked like Steve Rogers asked. I shook my head.

"Thanks for telling us what happened. Maybe we'll see you later." The one who looked like Tony Stark said.

"You're welcome. Bye." I said as they walked out.

A few minutes later another man came in. He looked like director Fury. What is up with this hospital I wondered.

"I am Director Fury. I would like to discuss how you managed to appear in a conference on a government helicarrier." He said.

"Hold on a minute." I said. "Do you mean Director Fury, as in from the movies?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, looking confused.

"Look." I said. "Where I come from you, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, the Avengers, you're all just movies. I have no clue where I am. I don't know how I got here."

"Okay. I believe what you're saying." He said after studying my face for a few minutes. "If don't mind can you tell me what it is like where you come from."

I told him about my life and about the movies.

"I have a theory." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure how you got here, but I believe you came from an alternate universe." He said. "And in this universe, what was only movies in your world is real life here."

"Okay." I said. "So I'm in an alternate universe where things like the avengers exist, and you don't know how I got here."

"That is my theory." He said. "I don't know what we'll do with you though."

"I'm quick. I learn fast. I can help you." I said. I hoped they wouldn't just drop me in an orphanage.

"We'll see." Director Fury said. "I going to have you stay with Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts in Stark Tower along with some of the other avengers. I'll visit to ask you more questions about what happened. You have been cleared to leave, but you'll have to be in a wheelchair till you regain the strength in you legs. I think because you were standing up while it occurred caused your legs to be affected so much. Bye." He walked out.


End file.
